


My Gift to You

by sunreyesss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Plants, SO MUCH FLUFF, mentions of leia - Freeform, there’s a little sexual content but it’s pretty mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunreyesss/pseuds/sunreyesss
Summary: Finn comes back from a particularly hard mission, after winning a great victory for the Resistance. The Resistance has a party, Finn brings Rey a gift, and Rey gives him something in return.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finnnorgana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnnorgana/gifts).



> So I felt like writing something about Rey being hopelessly in love with Finn, but I didn’t have any ideas, so I asked finnnorgana (on tumblr) if she had any FinnRey headcanons she liked. she replied: ‘I like the headcanon of rey collecting a lot of plants? ‘cause there was jack shit plant wise on jakku, so now that she’s in a whole new place with all these different plants and flowers, she’d absolutely have her own little garden collection.  
> and finn would grab all kinds of flowers and such for her, like if he has to go on a mission at another planet he tries to grab something for rey so she can add it to her collection. I also feel like rey would probably name the plants.’
> 
> Dedicated, of course, to the wonderful Michelle, finnnorgana.
> 
> Beta-ed by the marvellous Effy, Skymurdock (QueenWithABeeThrone on Ao3)!

Finn had been gone for 3 weeks, on his longest mission yet. Rey had heard that it was the hardest mission the resistance had undertaken in a very long time. Yet, under Finn’s command, they had achieved a great victory, and Rey could not have been prouder of him, if her life depended on it.

General Leia had decided that they all could use a celebration and, together with Poe, Jessika and some of the other pilots, she had arranged a coming home party for Finn and his crew.

There were streamers everywhere, glitter floating in the air and smudged across everyone’s cheeks, a giant banner with ‘Welcome Home Team!’ scrawled on it, and confetti on all of the tables. The food table, had cuisine from all over the galaxy, and all manner of species were dancing to the smooth jazz music.

When Finn had entered the hall, to a huge applause, Rey immediately noticed a medium sized box in his hand, wrapped in a soft grey parchment, with a small-ish orange ribbon on it. She didn’t think much of it though, and watched as he walked through the room to the refreshments table, accepting praise from his fellow partygoers with a graceful smile, as he went. 

She saw him place the parcel on the table, and quickly downed two shots of some hard liquor Poe had brought from the Outer Rim on one of his excursions. She then watched as Poe himself walked up behind Finn and put a hand on his shoulder. 

Finn turned around and, even from where she was standing, 3 metres away, she could hear Finn excitedly yell Poe’s name. Poe then proceeded to wrap him in a tight hug that lasted nearly half a minute.

She was too far away to hear what they were saying, but it looked like Poe was telling Finn how much he was missed. 

She watched them converse for a few seconds, Poe gesturing animatedly with his hands. He was moving his head rapidly too, talking fast, when suddenly he caught Rey watching them and stopped abruptly. He then waved at her, gesturing for her to come over to where they were.

She walked across the room, and greeted Poe with two kisses on his cheeks. She turned to Finn and said, “You look tired.”

He let out a bark of laughter.  “I definitely feel tired.”

Smiling, she moved forward to place a soft kiss on Finn’s cheek. He was warm, and he enveloped her in his warmth, his smell engulfing her. 

She didn’t let go until she heard Poe exaggeratedly clear his throat. She turned to him and shoved him, lightly.

“Stop.” she joked, “It’s not like you didn’t do the same thing.”

Poe grinned. “Yes, but the difference is, Finn likes  _ my _ hugs better.” He then winked at Finn, and then laughed at the look of disgust on Finn’s face. 

Rey felt a sliver of discomfort at the thought of Finn liking someone other than her, even if they weren’t  dating. Rey hadn’t even told him how she felt about him. 

She quickly changed the subject. “So, Finn, how was the mission?”

Finn’s face hardened slightly. “It was hard, we lost a lot of good soldiers. Good people.” He paused, and scrubbed a hand across his face. “The First Order got wind of our route somehow, and they were waiting for us on Svivren. It was an ambush. Rex, Dixon and Norman died. Luckily I’d been to Svivren on a mission before, so I knew the terrain. I grabbed whoever was alive, and navigated our way around the stormtroopers, circled back to the X-Wing we’d flown in on and radioed whoever was left out there. We had to wait until nightfall, after we’d regrouped, to go back out and complete the mission.”

“I’m so sorry Finn.” Rey’s heart broke at Finn’s defeated tone. “You did good though,  you got most of your people out.”

“Not everyone though.” Finn looked Rey in the eyes, and he looked so sad that Rey took his hand in hers. 

“They were good people. They’ll be missed.” Poe murmured, looking down at Finn and Rey’s intertwined hands. He shot Finn a look that Rey couldn’t decipher.

“Let’s not dwell on the bad. It’s a party,  you came back unharmed, let’s celebrate!” Poe let out a whoop, as he finished the sentence, and slung his arm around Finn’s shoulders.

Jessika took up the cheer, and it didn’t take long before the whole room was cheering too.

Rey heard the music change from a soft instrumental, to a heavy, bass-thumping song. She looked to the back of the room, and saw one of Poe’s friends, an X-Wing pilot called Alec, standing behind the music playing hologram.

“Let’s dance then.”

 

* * *

 

Three hours into the party, Rey’s feet were hurting. They’d been dancing, and drinking, and she felt like she was floating. Finn had been smiling non stop, and his face hadn’t made the hurt expression from before, so Rey counted that as a win.

She signaled to him that she was going to the bathroom, and he gave her a thumbs up.

She stumbled into the bathroom, somewhat dizzy, but  _ so happy _ she felt breathless. She’d been waiting for Finn to come back for so long, and he was finally home. She could hear the muffled sound of the music coming from the other room.

She looked at herself in the mirror- her hair was a sweaty, tangled mess. She had glitter in her hair, and in her eyelashes. The dark circles under her eye were stubbornly dark, and her cheeks were flushed red. 

She untied her hair from the elaborate (and now messy) braid updo she’d asked Jessika to do for her, and tied it up into her usual three buns. She left the glitter alone; there was no point in attempting to get rid of it, the party room was full of so much glitter she’d just get more glitter in her hair when she left the bathroom. 

She quickly examined her appearance in the mirror.

_ Ready,  _ she thought, and turned to open the door. 

As soon as she stepped out onto the dance floor, she was rejoined by Jessika.

“Have another drink!” Jessika pushed a glass into Rey’s hand, some of the liquid spilling over the side. Rey eagerly drank it, tasting cool bubbles on her tongue. 

Rey turned to Finn and saw him smile, and motion to the side, with his head. She followed his lead, and they walked off to the side of the room.

Finn held out the box, and Rey took it in her hands. It was quite heavy, and Rey wondered what Finn has brought her.

She quickly tore apart the paper, and saw a slightly fluffy, pale green small plant, complete with it’s own small pot. 

Tears pricked in her eyes and, for a second, Rey felt the telltale sting in her throat, signaling an impending rush of tears.

She’d never told anyone about the ever growing collection of plants she kept on her windowsills, but somehow nearly everyone in the resistance had heard about them, if not seen them. 

Jessika had found out about them when she came by Rey’s room to walk with her to flight practice, Finn had noticed them when she’d invited him over to cram for the written part of the test they’d had to take to be inducted properly into the resistance. Poe had seen them when he and Finn had dropped by to bring her a late dinner, after she’d missed dinner by tinkering with her brand new X-Wing helmet. Hell, even General Leia had seen them, when she’d come to recruit Rey for a small mission. She’d smiled sadly as she looked at them, and had said to Rey that Rey reminded her of her brother, Luke. Rey had almost swooned with the older woman squeezed her shoulder, before she left.

Poe had brought her back some flowers before, when she’d asked for them, as well as some of the other pilots, but somehow this felt different. Maybe it was because she hadn’t had to ask Finn to bring her the plant, or maybe it was because of his incredibly big and kind heart, or maybe it was because of the way his earnest smile made her stomach do a somersault.

Whatever it was, it made a big knot of emotion stick in Rey’s throat.

“I- I don’t know what to say, Finn-” she stammered out.

“How about ‘thank you’?” he teased.

“Thank you, Finn.” she responded, immediately.

He let out a laugh.

“No, really. You don’t understand how much this means to me. Thank you so much.” her voice broke slightly, at the end, and Finn’s face softened slightly, and he pulled her close to him.

“It was my pleasure Rey,” he responded warmly. 

Rey suddenly felt overwhelmed. Finn was a fighter, fierce and strong, yet he was also soft, and kind- so unbelievably kind- and he was compassionate. Hell, he even  _ smelled _ great.

He was perfect, and Rey, she-

“I really like you Finn,” she blurted out, before slapping a hand to her mouth.

Finn blinked twice, as if trying to compute what she said.   


“I like you too, Rey?” he looked slightly confused, and Rey couldn’t blame him. 

“No, I- I…” she trailed off.  _ Screw it _ , she thought to herself. She leaned forward and grabbed his face in her hands, and pressed her lips to his, firmly. She’d never kissed anyone before, and the first thing she registered were his soft, warm lips, supple and pliable under hers. She held her lips to his for a few more seconds before pulling away. 

When she pulled back, and looked at his face, she saw that Finn’s smile was radiant.

“I like you too, Rey. So much, you have no idea.” His voice was steady, and unwavering, and so impossibly endearing, that she felt warmed to the core.

She leaned in again, for another kiss (another kiss!) and she heard Poe let out a wolf whistle from somewhere behind her.

“Get a room!” Jessika yelled, laughter in her voice. 

Rey pulled away, and took Finn by the hand. She tugged his hand and he followed willingly. They navigated the long corridors of the resistance base with practiced ease, giggling and laughing as they ran, and they reached Rey’s cabin in a matter of minutes.

 

* * *

  
  


They fell into the bunk, giggling. Her on top of him, looking down at him, face full of love. Rey’s hands moved to cup Finn’s face, while his hands sat on her waist. Rey felt a surge of happiness in the pit of her stomach- Finn was so beautiful, and soft, and warm. 

She leant forward and kissed him, deep and slow. He took a second to respond, but when he did, Rey swore her brain short circuited- she could  _ feel _ the fireworks. He was definitely an amazing kisser.

If Rey was asked in that instant what home was like to her, she would answer that home was Finn’s smile, his warm, steady hands on her waist, the smell of his cologne. She shifted her hands from his cheeks around to the back of his head, and pulled him closer, trying hard to eradicate any space in between them.

Finn’s arms moved to wrap themselves around her waist, and he flipped them, so he was on top.

“You’re beautiful” he murmured against her lips.

_ You’re the beautiful one _ , she thought. And he was. With his soft dark skin, shimmering in the low light, a stripe of glitter across his cheekbones from the celebration party they’d just left, deep brown eyes filled with hope and happiness, full plush lips turned up in a small smile.

Instead of replying, Rey’s hands went to the hem of his shirt. She slid her hands underneath his shirt, and felt his warm skin, and hard muscles.

She pulled at the shirt, and Finn sat back so she could take it off of him. Her hands ran up Finn’s sides, and circled around to his chest, caressing the muscles. She stared into his eyes, and smiled. He really was adorable. Slowly, she moved her hands to cup his face, and pulled him down for another kiss.

Finn laughed, and kissed her back eagerly. His kisses were sweet, and tender, and Rey thought she could get used to them. She pulled away, and pushed softly at his chest.

“Move back for a second, I want to try something,” she told him.

He detangled his limbs from hers, and shifted back, so he was sitting almost crossed legged on her bunk. She stood up, off of the bed, and moved to stand in front of him. She moved forward, and straddled him. She was sat in his lap, and he was looking up at her like she was his whole world, and he was hers. 

He moved to pepper her neck with kisses, travelling down from just under her ear, to the hem of her t-shirt. He looked up at her, silently asking her for permission, his hands skimming the bottom of her shirt. 

She nodded, and he pulled her t-shirt up and over her head. She moved to unhook her bra, but he stopped her. He leant down, captured her lips in a searing kiss, his hands spanning her back. He unhooked her bra himself, and pulled back to kiss her nose. 

The gesture is so unexpected that she giggled. She felt slightly self conscious, Finn was the first person to see her in such an intimate way, but as her eyes locked with Finn’s, she felt completely at ease.

Suddenly, she felt a burst of confidence, and surged forward to kiss him again. She seemed to have overcalculated her force slightly, as she realised when they fell back onto the bunk, her on top; him lying on his back, but Rey has never felt so happy in her life.

 

* * *

 

Soft sunlight streamed in through the gaps in her curtains, lighting the room in a dim glow.

Rey’s eyes fluttered open, and she slowly took in her surroundings. The clock on her nightstand read 03:00. Slowly, she turned her head to the other side, and saw a sleeping Finn. He was still shirtless, the sheets reaching his chest, and he looked peaceful. His long eyelashes brushed his cheekbones, and his face looked positively angelic.

Rey leant down and placed a kiss on his temple, softly, so not to wake him. In this light, in the early hours of the morning, Rey could just about make out the rows of plants on the window sill of her bunk.

She sat up on the bunk, swung her feet over the edge, and leant over to pick up Finn’s shirt, which was strewn on her floor, next to her bra, and the remainder of her’s and Finn’s clothes. 

She slipped it on, along with her boxer shorts, and stood up, stretching her body like a cat. Looking down at her nightstand, she picked up the small potted plant in her hand. Then, she walked over to the window, and lightly placed it on the window sill, next to a rare pink flower from the Illenium system.

“Welcome to the family, Ade,” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> And it’s done! This took me a couple months (on and off) to write, but I had so much fun writing it. FinnRey is absolutely beautiful and my babies deserve to be happy and in love. 
> 
> Thanks to:  
> Michelle (wilsontoyourhouse//finnnorgana) for the idea of Rey collecting plants.  
> Effy (skymurdock//QueenWithABeeThrone) for beta-ing this for me.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please leave a comment/kudos. If you want to see more of my writing, and be notified when I post, suscribe!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: harrypotterbi.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and May the Force be With You!
> 
> -  
> Note: I had to name the plant Ade bc Adedayo is John Boyega’s middle name, and I wanted to pay tribute to him, bc he is the best.


End file.
